User blog:Emoinuyasha9/Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower Story Part 3
Plot The story of how Bubble Guppy Gil & Sonic The Hedgehog's Buddy Tails got into singing. Characters *(Gilligan Creed) Gil *(Miles Tails Prower) *(Sonic The Hedgehog) *(Knuckles) *(Vector) *(Charmy) *(Amy) *(Cream) *(Cosmo Prower) *(Group Members) *(Judges) Part 3 June 18 2012: (Tails packs his bags when no one was looking and writes a note to his friend Sonic. Tails heads to the airport to go to anime city. At 11:13 am Sonic gets the note he and the other boys were not surprised. The girls Amy and Cream were shocked even Tails wife Cosmo. And Cosmo was hoping he would come back not too late.) June 20 2012: (Gil finally arrives at anime city.) Gil: Oh my goodness what did i get myself into? (He lays on the bed in his hotel room talking to himself.) Gil: Well Gil this is it no more doing nothing cause you gotta have your game face on and get ready for my next round of anime idol. (12:58 am Tails arrives in anime city.) Tails: I guess tomorrow i really need to do good in this first round of anime idol. The Next Day: (Both Tails and Gil went to anime city's favorite theatre. In their first round Gil sang The lazy song by Bruno Mars and Tails sang beautiful soul by jesse mccartney. They both made it through and after Gil both him and Tails met. The two decided to to be the paired together in the round 2 The group round but after finding all members of their group during rehersals Tails got a huge headache.) Group Member 1: (to the tv): 1 of our members is having a huge headache and is fainting so many times. Gil: (Talking to Tails): Are you gonna be ok there man? Tails: (breathing) I'm not sure i can do this anymore i'm so weak? (After Rehearsal was over Gil was able to help him out. They rehearsed 1 more time before the next day. That night the two of them got a room together and shared photo's of their wife's and friends. The Next Day: (group song they chose was Smile by Uncle Kracker.) Group: (singing): You're better than the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light, Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow that's right. Completely unaware Nothing can compare to where you send me let's me know that it's okay, yea it's okay And the moments when my good times start to fade. Don't know how I lived without you Cuz everytime that I get around you I see the best of me inside your eyes, You make me smile, You make me dance like fool Forget how to breathe Shine like gold Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild, you make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed Sing like a bird Dizzy in my head Spin like a record Crazy on a Sunday night, You make me dance like fool Forget how to breathe Shine like gold Buzz like a bee Just the thought of you can drive me wild Oh, you make me smile (And all of them made it through) (For their next round Tails did an excellent job with his song Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade) Tails: (singing): The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting Could it be that we have been this way before I know you don't think that I am trying I know you're wearing thin down to the core But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find. (But Gil did better and the audience their feet for him when he performed Here Without You By 3 doors down.) Judges: WHOO YO YO LISTEN THIS DUDE GILLIGAN CREED IS UNSTOPPABLE I TELL YA NO ONE CAN DEFEAT YOU MAN NO ONE WHOO. (They made it through and to make it on to the show they have to perform together and by them self again in Los Angeles. So Gil and Tails packed up cause they're going to hollywood.) To Be Continued Category:Blog posts